


Лимб

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Это никакое не «дальше». Мы хуже, чем призраки, они хотя бы могут говорить с живыми. Мы все чувствуем вину. Мы будем вечно вариться в этом доме, словно в котле, захлебываясь собственной виной, которая не пропустит нас в незримое дальше.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter





	1. 31 октября 1991 года

_«Ибо не всякий раз, недостойный наказания, достоин уже и чести;_   
_равно не всякий, недостойный чести, достоин уже наказания »_   
_Григорий Назианзин_

Небольшая кухня в лучах рассветного солнца. Мебель из дерева цвета темной охоты, казалось, излучала тепло, стоило только дотронуться; столешницы совершенной чистоты, мягкий блеск хромированных предметов, необходимые любые хозяйственные вещи. Кремовые обои с ненавязчивым растительным рисунком, начищенный паркет, блестящий, слово зеркало, легкий тюль на распахнутых окнах. Лишь отсутствие продуктов делало эту комнату нежилой. 

В длинную темно-зеленую одежду с длинными юбками и сморщенным носом. 

Запах падалищных яблок, медленно проникающих в помещение сквозь распахнутое окно, заполняя собой все свободное пространство. Тяжелый и пьянящий аромат вызывает дурноту. Казалось, это зловоние тлеющих, разлагающихся в пожилой траве. Длинные и тяжелые волосы, окрашенные в мягкие пряди, размножающиеся в холодном воздухе покоящейся в тишине спальни. Благоухание казалось одним из волшебных даров природы, но ничто не могло длиться вечно. 

Она подошла к шкафу из светлого дерева и открыла дверцу. Женщина поставила стол две огромные керамические кружки; чтобы они могли встать на цыпочки, кончиками пальцев подцепили гладкие ручки. Сделано это, она вытащила палочку из кармана, нашитый на широкий подол платья, и взорвал ее. Картинка довольна пузатым чайником, разрисованными резвыми оленями на зеленом лугу, закипевшим и пустым паром от одного прикосновения. Не утруждая себя работой, женщина легко справляется со своей задачей, направляясь к воздуху перед ней, направляясь к кухне. Забравшись в мягкое и глубокое кресло, Она небрежно поставила свою ношу на стол (крышка на чайнике подпрыгнула и протестировала звякнула), притянула ноги к груди, покрыла их своей юбкой, потянулась к подносу. Природный аромат, свежесть чая и листьев мяты, до краев наполняя кружка. Все, что нужно, - это что-то вроде волнового движения, когда она поднесла чашу к лицу, доставляя ей немалое удовольствие. Сделано глоток, волшебное сияние прикрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку кресла и утопает в объятиях, погружается в собственные мысли, прислушивается и страстно желает услышать… Природный аромат, свежесть чая и листьев мяты, до краев наполняя кружка. Все, что нужно, - это что-то вроде волнового движения, когда она поднесла чашу к лицу, доставляя ей немалое удовольствие. Сделано глоток, волшебное сияние прикрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку кресла и утопает в объятиях, погружается в собственные мысли, прислушивается и страстно желает услышать… Природный аромат, свежесть чая и листьев мяты, до краев наполняя кружка. Все, что нужно, - это что-то вроде волнового движения, когда она поднесла чашу к лицу, доставляя ей немалое удовольствие. Сделано глоток, волшебное сияние прикрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку кресла и утопает в объятиях, погружается в собственные мысли, прислушивается и страстно желает услышать… когда она поднесла чашку к людям, доставляла ей немалое удовольствие. Сделано глоток, волшебное сияние прикрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку кресла и утопает в объятиях, погружается в собственные мысли, прислушивается и страстно желает услышать… когда она поднесла чашку к людям, доставляла ей немалое удовольствие. Сделано глоток, волшебное сияние прикрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку кресла и утопает в объятиях, погружается в собственные мысли, прислушивается и страстно желает услышать…

_-… Лили, - закончил свою речь мужчина с черными неопрятными прядями волос, обрамляющих вытянутое бледное лицо. Он говорил с благородным старцем с длинной седой Бородой._

Молодая женщина, незримо наблюдавшая за этой сценой, с любой вероятностью вслушивалась в каждое сказочное слово, опасаясь, что мужчина перестанет так страстно думать о ней и ей не удастся услышать и узнать, что происходит в жизни.   
  
\- Он опять думает о тебе? - До тех пор, пока не произойдет привычный голос.

\- Он говорит о Гарри, - стараясь не выказать свое раздражение, ответила женщина и открыла глаза. Она выглядела так, словно она была растянутой, и в ней были явно недовольные лица своей жены. Я тоже довольно часто вспоминаю. 

\- Нет уж. - Мужчина покачал головой, выглядит. - Я смотрю на это время после смерти. 

\- А на Сириуса, значит, ты не насмотрелся? - презрительно бросила женщина, имеющая волю своему недовольству. - Жалеешь, что он нечасто про тебя вспоминает? Друзья в азкабане и других развлечений не хватает. 

Мужчина примиряющее поднял руки, молча заявляет о своей капитуляции. Говорят, что ты слишком несчастный, чтобы продолжать спорить с ней.

Взорвалась на столе рядом с креслом волшебницы; та, растущая, весь свой боевой пыл, не без удовольствия уперлась замерзшими ступнями в горячее бедро.

\- Сегодня годовщина, - тихо произнесла брюнетка, прижимаясь к острой коленке и закрывая глаза; Она должна быть в его руках. 

\- Наверное, я никогда не смог привыкнуть, что мы здесь, - ответил она, не смотря на своего собеседника. - День рождения, видя, как он растет. Он там совсем не один. Никогда не прощу себе ту ошибку! 

Чай расплескался по столешнице; волшебная сползла с кресла на пол, прижимаясь и ища защиты в объятьях своего мужа. Снова и снова повторяется сценарий: зеленый свет от смертельного заклинания, предназначенный для ее сына. Когда темнота рассеивалась, она оказывалась в тропическом доме перед собственным домом; не может быть ни секунды, ни уверенности в том, что в комнате на втором этаже все еще находится ребенок, оставшийся в одиночестве со страшным колдуном, женщина бежит туда и идет в крыло на своего мужа, встречает запрещенное заклинание с минутами раньше. Оказавшись на пороге дома, она уже не смогла изменить свой выбор и вернуться к тому, чтобы стать призраком. 

\- Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты навсегда остался призраком, привязанным к миру живых, - словно прочитал ее мысли, говорит мужчина, прижимается к себе и нежно гладит по дрожащей спине. 

\- Ты считаешь, что мы сейчас - лучше? - Она подняла голову, уставилась на него зелеными глазами. Чтобы увидеть частичку жизни?

\- Может быть, что-нибудь изменится. Я счастлив быть здесь с тобой. - Мужчина нежно целует замершую волшебницу. - С годовщиной смерти тебя, моя прекрасная Лили.


	2. 18 июня 1996 года

Заклинание, метко пущенное сестрицей, теряет свою силу, но пальцы, только что сжимавшие палочку, находят лишь пустоту, а вместо шума боя вокруг – тишина. Чувство падения усиливается, причем лететь приходится спиной вперед, что не добавляет приятных ощущений и понимания происходящему. Сириусу не раз приходилось пользоваться порталами и аппарировать, но сейчас все было совершенно по-другому: только бесконечный полет сквозь мутно-белое клубящееся ничто. Не успел он осознать своего нового состояния, как падение прекратилось, закончившись жестким столкновением с землей. Лишь покачнувшись, но устояв на ногах, мужчина огляделся, оценивая обстановку и ощущая себя неприятно беззащитным без волшебной палочки. Место, где он оказался, было смутно знакомым, только новые детали, еще не встречавшиеся ему ранее, путали мысли, не позволяя вспомнить. Перед ошеломленным Сирусом высился небольшой домик, огороженный невысоким каменным забором, в котором была приоткрытая калитка, словно приглашавшая войти. Только вот то, что было за изгородью, окружавшей дом, выглядело как плотный белый туман, через который он только что падал. Обернувшись, мужчина увидел тропинку, уходившую, как казалось, вниз по склону и тоже терявшуюся в этой странной мутной субстанции. Возвращаться не было никакого желания, поэтому Сириус решительно раскрыл дверь и шагнул к дому. Мощенная камнем дорожка шла мимо разросшихся, неопрятных кустов, обладавших, однако, своим очарованием; в воздухе витал запах яблок, хотя ни одна яблоня на глаза не попадалась и для сбора урожая было слишком рано – самое начало лета, обещающего быть жарким. Добравшись до деревянных ступеней, ведущих на крыльцо, он поднялся и потянулся к молоточку на дверях, намереваясь постучать. Страха, как ни странно, не было, не было и адреналина, бурлившего в крови несколько минут назад – почему-то анимагу было спокойно, и все происходящее, необычное даже для колдуна, казалось естественным и правильным. 

Дверь распахнулась после первого же стука и на пороге возник… 

_\- СИРИУС!_ – Вопль был такой силы, что мужчина вздрогнул, ошалело оглядываясь, не понимая, кто мог так отчаянно его звать. _– СИРИУС!_

_Окружающая его реальность снова поменялась, и он вернулся в комнату смерти, в которой все еще шел бой. Не успев толком осознать, что это были за чары, вызывающие такие странные видения, мужчина с запозданием отметил, что что-то изменилось. Хоть Орден и продолжал сражаться с отступающими Пожирателями, но Римус почему-то изо всех сил держал вырывающегося из его рук Гарри, пытающегося кинуться к центру зала, где располагалась арка._

_\- Он не может оттуда вернуться, Гарри, - голос у Люпина сорвался. – Он не вернется, потому что он ме…_

_Пытаясь взять в толк, о чем говорит Лунатик, Сириус не сразу понял, что наблюдает эту сцену не с постамента, а как будто сверху, оглядывая всю комнату разом; остальные люди были какими-то размытыми и нечеткими, в центре того, что он видел, был Гарри._

_\- ОН – НЕ – МЕРТВ! – взревел Гарри. – СИРИУС!_

\- Бродяга! – На плечи ложатся сильные руки и бесцеремонно встряхивают расслабленное тело, заставляя мужчину открыть глаза. 

\- Джеймс? – Ошалело моргая, Блэк уставился на старого друга, стоявшего на крыльце дома, к которому он вновь вернулся. – Сохатый!! 

Ребра Поттера затрещали от крепких объятий, когда Джеймс, чуть дольше оправляясь от шока, сдавленно охнул и притянул друга ближе к себе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу и чувствуя, чувствуя… Столь долго он мог лишь видеть мечущегося и тоскующего Сириуса, осужденного и сходящего с ума в Азкабане, сбежавшего оттуда, чтобы стать пленником собственного ненавистного дома. И сейчас, так остро ощущая его близость, сложно было не потерять связности мыслей от нахлынувших столь долгожданных почти забытых, ощущений. Широкая спина под ладонями горячая, от волос исходит совсем стершийся из памяти, почти неслышный запах собачей шерсти, и дыхание, срывающееся с приоткрытых губ, такое знакомое, что он кажется живым в долгожданных объятьях. Эта мысль возвращает в окружающую реальность, и Джеймс немного отодвигается от друга, но не убирая рук с его плеч, не в силах справиться со слишком противоречивыми эмоциями. 

\- Что случилось, Сириус? – беспокойство в голосе Поттера передается и Бродяге. Тот неуверенно поднимает руку и дотрагивается до лица мужчины, с нежностью гладя пальцами щеку. 

\- Я с тобой. Получается, я мертв? 

Получив утвердительный кивок, он отходит от друга на шаг, повернувшись к нему спиной, и оглядывается, с преувеличенным интересом осматривая окрестности. 

\- Я могу вернуться? Ну, призраки там и все такое?.. 

\- Ты видишь тропу за оградой? 

\- Когда только оказался здесь - видел. Сейчас – нет. Там… лес? 

За каменным забором действительно раскинулся лес из лиственных деревьев, пришедших на смену мутному туману; сквозь просветы в листьях виднелось небо, затянутое облакам, через которые слабо проглядывало солнце. Обернувшись, чтобы лучше рассмотреть дом, Блэк уверился в своей догадке – это была точная копия того домика, что был разрушен в Годриковой впадине почти пятнадцать лет назад. 

\- Дерьмовый же выбор они предлагают, - с тенью злобы бросил анимаг, вновь поворачиваясь к Джеймсу. 

\- А ты бы вернулся? Если бы знал? 

\- Нет. - Сириус покачал головой, снова возвращаясь в благодушное настроение. – Лунатик еще там и сможет постараться за нас двоих. Я же проведу вечность с тобой – о таком рае я и не мечтал.

\- Это не рай, Бродяга. - Из глубины дома появилась рыжеволосая женщина и положила руку на плечо Джеймса. – Тебя в моем раю точно нет. 

\- Лили! – Блэк бросился к пришедшей, заключив ее в объятья, да так, что оторвал от пола. 

\- Не успел сбежать из тюрьмы – уже умер, - усмехнулась волшебница, ощутив под ногами твердую поверхность, но увидев, как изменилось лицо только что пришедшего мужчины, коснулась его руки, ободряюще сжав пальцы.

\- Я почему-то видел Гарри, уже после того, как… - Сириус нервно сглотнул, не решаясь произнести слово, словно это могло что-то изменить. 

\- Не беспокойся. - Джеймс обнял друга за плечи, потянув за собой в дом. – Беспокоиться здесь уже поздно. 

***

  
Сквозь оконные стекла в небольшую гостиную проникали последние солнечные лучи и расписывали алыми красками стену; пламя в камине весело потрескивало, уминая подкидываемые дрова. В воздухе висел аромат падалищных яблок. Здесь было все точно так же, как пятнадцать лет назад, именно так, как запомнил комнату Сириус, бывший частым гостем семьи Поттеров. Немного потертый диван, накрытый полосатым пледом, иногда служивший ему постелью, остался не менее уютным, особенно, если устроить голову на коленях у Джеймса и разогнав все мысли. В кресле напротив сидела Лили, поджав ноги и пила чай, запах которого приятно растекался по гостиной, добавляя последние штрихи домашней обстановке.

Задумываться над тем, каким образом здесь меняется время суток и откуда вообще взялось солнце, нет никаких сил – весь день, который, казалось, занял не одну неделю, Сириус говорил и слушал, узнавая о своем новом доме. Взамен на этих сведений, ему устроили настоящий допрос о том, что происходило там; Лили, в общем-то, интересовал только Гарри, и сейчас она сидела с отрешенным видом, обдумывая слова Бродяги. Он не сомневался, что допрос продолжится, но чуть позже, когда волшебница захочет услышать что-нибудь еще; в том, что она захочет, сомневаться не приходилось – фанатичный блеск в глазах смущал анимага, заставляя испытывать вину, что он так мало может сказать. 

Он же, получив передышку в рассказах, пытался привыкнуть к новой реальности. Лили настойчиво называла ее Лимбом, упоминая имя какого-то магловского писателя, утверждавшего, что это – нечто находящееся между миром живых и душ, но откуда такие познания у обычного человека, она сказать не могла. Куда интересней названия оказались свойства этого места: лес за оградой был бесконечным, и так или иначе ушедший человек возвращался к дому. Почему Джеймс пытался куда-то уйти отсюда, он не упомянул, а Сириус не очень-то интересовался. Домик, где оказался пришедший, оставался неизменным – сломанные предметы восстанавливались, свечи никогда не сгорали, но эти чудеса под пристальным взглядом свершаться не любили. Так же дела обстояли и с потребностями тела – их не было, пока в голове не появлялась мысль о сне или еде – тогда уже приходили сонливость или голод. 

Обыденная магия тоже никуда не исчезла: прогулявшись по комнатам, Блэк с удивлением обнаружил собственную палочку на столе комнаты второго этажа. Дверь ее была заперта, сказала Лили, до того момента, как Сириус не оказался здесь – за ней же появилась точная копия его спальни в доме на площади Гриммо, 12. Особой радости, увидев омерзительное покрывало на постели, анимаг не испытал, но решил, что это мелкое неудобство, по сравнению с остальным. Огромное зеркало в ванной в тяжелой кованной золоченой раме заворожило его: с гладкой поверхности стекла на бывшего заключенного Азкабана смотрел двадцатилетний юноша, бывший шафером на свадьбе своих друзей. Не веря своим глазам, он с благоговением изучал собственные руки, на которых не было отметин, оставленных временем, и касался лица, с которого исчезли все следы, вызванные горем и длительным заключением. 

Покинутая реальность напоминала о себе только именем. Если кто-то из живых думал об умершем, произносил вслух его имя – можно было увидеть то, что происходило вокруг, и человека, который вспоминал об ушедшем. Но Джеймс хором с Лили убедили Сириуса не пытаться сейчас увидеть кого-нибудь. Наблюдать за страданиями оставшихся и не иметь возможности утешить их было слишком мучительным испытанием. 

Когда последний луч солнца соскользнул со стены, Лили выбралась из кресла и, сообщив, что хочет отдохнуть, бесшумно поднялась по узкой лестнице наверх. Сириус, еще толком не свыкшийся с новой и слишком дикой мыслью, попытался встать, чтобы направиться в свою старую – новую – комнату, но был остановлен Джеймсом, довольно бесцеремонным и далеко не дружественным жестом, притянувшим к себе старого друга. 

Молчаливый вопрос залег в изгибе черных бровей, и анимаг уперся рукой в спинку дивана, нависая над безмятежно улыбающимся мужчиной. Ощущение мягкой обивки под пальцами всколыхнуло старые, давно похороненные воспоминания, слишком откровенные, чтобы скулы аристократически бледного Блэка не порозовели. 

\- Ты ведь… - голос дал трещину, прозвучав надломлено и жалко, - ее выбрал. К чему?.. 

\- Если бы мы были живы… - Поттер продолжал улыбаться, но в его словах звучала бесконечная тоска, заставившая кожу покрыться мурашками, словно от леденящего порыва ветра. – Сейчас ничто не имеет значения. Перед нами вечность. 

\- Это что – проверка? – Сириус отвечает на улыбку и снимает с пристально смотрящего на него друга очки. – Искушение? 

\- Лили тоже часто думает о своем выборе. - Джеймс приподнимается и тянется к губам анимага, но замирает, так и не дотронувшись. – Проведя один на один больше десятка лет, сложно избавиться от сожалений. 

\- Мертвецы, - опираясь о плечи мужчины, Блэк устраивается верхом на его бедрах и выгибается, ощутив скользнувшую по спине ладонь. В его лице и движениях завороженный волшебник видит шестнадцатилетнего юношу, с которым они, кажется, изведали все темные углы Хогвартса, когда все еще было так легко и просто. 

\- Покойники. - Сириус запрокидывает голову и хохочет, совершенно по-сумасшедшему, своим ужасным лающим смехом, заставив вздрогнуть замершую на втором этаже Лили. – Трахающиеся трупы! 

Отсмеявшись, Бродяга склоняется над своим старым другом и жадно целует его губы.

***

Двумя этажами выше Лили безразлично прикрывает дверь, чтобы звуки из гостиной не смогли ей больше помешать, и вновь застывает, умостившись на краю стола и плотно сомкнув веки, желая услышать… 


	3. Весна 1998 года

Глаза застилает тьма, отличная от темноты подвала, но боль все еще терзает тело: легкие мучительно жжет от невозможности вздохнуть, металлические пальцы сминают кожу на шее, пережимая сонные артерии. В заведомо провальной попытке освободиться, мужчина падает на спину, но удара о каменный пол не происходит, он продолжает куда-то лететь. Все ощущения смазываются, остается только чувство полета, все-таки закончившимся сильным ударом о землю. Питер лежит, вдыхая прохладный воздух, наполненный запахом каких-то плодов и наконец избавляется от страха. Над головой – голубое, до рези в глазах, небо, и вокруг тишина, но она не звучала зловеще - в ней было какое-то умиротворение. Подняв к лицу правую руку, он увидел, что дар Темного Лорда, оказавшийся смертельным подарком, исчез: кисть была человеческой и молодой, принадлежавшей тому Петтигрю, которому не пришлось больше десяти лет провести в своем анимагическом облике. Ощупав лицо и тело, он пришел к выводу, что изменения претерпели не только руки – он вновь стал молодым, тем мужчиной, который еще не связался с Пожирателями Смерти. Сомнений не оставалось – он мертв. Мысль была не то чтобы неприятной – здесь уж ему точно больше не придется пресмыкаться перед магами сильнее его и ждать, когда Хозяин отправит его на смерть. Только вот где это – здесь? 

Поднявшись с земли, Питер отряхнул от мелких веточек и листочков пиджак и огляделся. Перед ним предстала неприятно знакомая картина, только вот вспомнить, чей это дом, к которому вела приоткрытая калитка, почему-то не удавалось. Была и вторая дорога – широкая тропа, ведущая куда-то между деревьев, плотным кольцом обступавших особняк; она вызывала безотчетный страх своей неизвестностью и возможностью того, что придется вернуться. Возвращаться обратно, что бы ни ждало его впереди, не было никакого желания, и Петтигрю повернулся к тропке спиной, распахивая калитку в изгороди. Несколько раз оборачиваясь, он преодолел небольшое расстояние до ступеней, ведущих на крыльцо, и остановился, не решаясь постучать. 

Дверь распахнулась сама, и на пороге возник Джеймс с обеспокоенным выражением лица. Увидев его, Питер в ужасе шагнул назад, забыв, что за его спиной – уходящие вниз ступеньки и нелепо взмахнув руками, начал падать. Одним движением Поттер остановил падение, схватив Хвоста за плечо и возвращая на крыльцо. 

\- Я испытываю двоякие чувства, видя тебя здесь, Питер, - тихо произнес Джеймс, не убирая руки с плеча застывшего мужчины. – Здесь – значит, мертв. И это приятное, хоть и запоздалое возмездие. Но здесь – значит, я вынужден буду провести остаток вечности под одной крышей с предателем, продавшим мою семью. Впрочем, - он отпустил Хвоста, оглядывая его с ног до головы, - ты тоже не очень-то рад видеть меня, как я погляжу. 

\- Д-джеймс, ты ведь знаешь, что я не хотел… 

\- Я много чего знаю, Питер. - Холод в голосе бывшего лучшего друга прервал все оправдания, готовые сорваться с губ Петтигрю. – Мертвые могут видеть живых, говорящих о них. Входи. 

Столь неожиданная смена в разговоре, повергла Хвоста в состояние оцепенения – слишком много потрясений для одного дня. 

\- Думаю, что Лили простила тебя, - продолжил Поттер, видя, что его старый друг не двигается с места. – Мне же понадобится некоторое время, чтобы не испытывать отвращения от твоего присутствия. Впрочем, у нас его много. 

\- Ты простил меня? То, что я сделал? – голос Питера дрожал, он смотрел на возвышающегося над ним мужчину, такого спокойного и чувствовал силу, исходящую от него. Благоговейный трепет, который Хвост испытывал, еще учась вместе с ним в школе, и восторг, что такой человек называл его другом, всплывают из глубин памяти, затапливая рассудок и причиняя почти физическую боль. 

\- Может быть. Входи. - Джеймс сам заходит в небольшую прихожую, а следом за ним ступает Петтигрю и оглядывает помещение, наконец вспоминая, что именно в этом доме… 

Утробное рычание заставляет его отвлечься от мыслей и посмотреть вниз – на полу стоит, широко расставив лапы, огромная черная собака и скалит зубы, не отводя взгляда от замершего пришельца. Узнавание происходит мгновенно – развернувшись на каблуках, Питер вылетает за порог и несется в сторону леса, преследуемый псом. Проводив взглядом бегущих, Джеймс с несвойственной ему мрачностью захлопывает дверь и направляется на кухню, вслушиваясь в ставшую привычной тишину этого места. 

Спокойствие за оградой дома разрывает вопль мучительной боли. 

***

  
Керамическая чашка падает из рук и вдребезги разбивается о деревянный пол. С раздражением тряхнув волосами, Лили вынимает палочку и склеивает осколки воедино, водрузив кружку на полку. Вопли, доносящиеся с разными промежутками времени из леса, окружающего дом, ужасно нервируют молодую женщину, но Джеймс убедил ее, что нет смысла вмешиваться, и, пока Сириус сам не успокоится, он не прекратит. Она и сама прекрасно понимала ослепляющую ярость Блэка, но не считала, что это может оправдывать его жестокость – убить то, что от них всех осталось, было невозможно, и бессмысленность его действий слишком напоминала приспешников Воландеморта, мучавших своих жертв просто для развлечения. 

\- Бродяга! – Окрик Джеймса, донесшийся из гостиной, не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Лили, не убирая палочки, поспешила к нему. 

Светлый ковер с пушистым ворсом украшали грязные следы собачьих лап – привычная картина с того момента, как Блэк оказался вместе с Поттерами, но к грязи в этот раз примешивалось нечто слишком напоминавшее кровь. Черный пес, стоявший напротив мужа волшебницы, обернулся, услышав ее шаги и, наклонившись, разжал пасть, уронив на пол что-то отдаленно напоминавшее сильно потрепанную, слабо шевелящуюся крысу. 

\- Если тебе вздумалось поохотиться, в лесу водятся кролики, - холодно отреагировав на «подарок», произнесла Лили, наблюдая, как Питер возвращается в человеческое обличие. Он с ужасом посмотрел на вновь оскалившуюся собаку и сделал шаг, поравнявшись с волшебницей, словно желая спрятаться за ее спиной. Лишь мельком взглянув на него, она отметила разорванную одежду и множество укусов, оставленных собачьими зубами, которые уже медленно затягивались. Пес тоже заметил это и глухо зарычал, прижимая уши. 

\- Сириус, перестань. - Молчавший до этого Поттер подошел к замершему другу, повернувшему к нему голову. – Не будешь же ты вечно за ним гоняться? 

Черная собака, не отводя взгляда от колдуна, села на пол и с остервенением почесалась, разбрасывая по воздуху шерсть, всем своим видом говоря, «что будет, да еще как!» Неодобрение в глазах Джеймса действовало безотказно, и анимаг принял человеческий вид, встав рядом с другом, напротив преобразившейся крысы. Его взгляд заставил Питера малодушно спрятаться за спиной женщины – именно так смотрела одна из самых страшных Пожирательниц Смерти на своих жертв, Беллатриса, которую с Сириусом связывало ближайшее родство. 

\- Бродяга, я запрещаю тебе причинять ему боль, слышишь? 

\- Лили права. - Джеймс примиряющее положил руки на плечи стоящего рядом с ним мужчины, притягивая его к себе, спиной к груди. 

\- Ты защищаешь своего убийцу, - зло, но уже без прошлой ярости произнес Блэк, вымотанный гонкой по лесу. – Забыла, что он не поведя бровью продал тебя Воландеморту? Тебя, Джеймса и Гарри? 

\- Я ничего не забыла. - Изменившийся голос волшебницы, напугал стоявшего за ней анимага больше, чем перспектива очередной встречи с клыками пса. – Но я не позволю тебе пытать его и дальше. Хватит мучений: для всех нас их уже было предостаточно. Ты должен смириться, - последние слова она произнесла совсем тихо и обернулась к стоящему за ней Хвосту. – Поднимись по лестнице, там должна появиться твоя комната. Я приду и расскажу об этом месте чуть позже. И я хочу узнать, как ты оказался здесь и знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о моем сыне.

\- И ты так просто примешь его? Под свою крышу? – Сириус дернулся в руках держащего его друга, намереваясь кинуться за прошмыгнувшим на лестницу Хвостом. 

\- Хватит! – Лили резко развернулась и сделала шаг навстречу Блэку, поднимая палочку. – Мне не только его приходится терпеть! Со многим просто приходится смириться и тратить вечность на ненависть или ревность, - взгляд женщины уперся в собственного мужа, - просто безумие. И вам двоим не помешает подумать, почему ваш лучший друг предал вас, если вы были такими замечательными товарищами для него. 

***

  
Дни, проходящие в мире живых, не приравнивались к дням, которые начинались и заканчивались в доме: иногда сутки, прошедшие в обычной реальности, растягивались здесь на неделю или наоборот, укладывались в пару часов. Почему так происходило, не знал никто, но это была одна из массы тем, которую, как и множество других, обсуждали Джеймс с Бродягой. Очень редко к ним присоединялась Лили, все больше уходившая в себя и пытающаяся узнать, что происходит в оставленном ими мире. Еще реже к друзьям подсаживался Питер, старающийся большую часть времени не попадаться на глаза Блэку, а так как тот был практически вездесущ, он пропадал в лесу, изучая его и в редких встречах рассказывая об интересных свойствах этого места. Кроме нежелания узнавать границы терпения вспыльчивого анимага, Петтигрю не очень-то радовало, как часто обитатели дома погружались в свои мысли, позванные кем-то из живых; о нем вспоминали только редкие Пожиратели и, то как о куда-то запропастившемся слуге. 

Больше всех осведомленная о происходящем у живых, Лили выглядела измученной; все чаще она проводила время в саду, безотрывно смотря на невысокий забор и калитку, через которую прошли все они. Поттер не решался спросить, кого или чего она ждет, не желая расстраивать ее еще сильнее. Волшебница привычно ластилась к его рукам, когда Джеймс обнимал ее, стараясь хоть немного утешить - ничего, кроме тепла человеческого тела рядом, она не желала. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы он ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд яростно ревнующего друга, с которым они с первой их встречи здесь, делили постель. Сохатый метался между ними двумя, не в силах найти компромисса, хотя сначала все казалось таким легким, однако обыденные для мира живых проблемы настигали их и здесь. 


	4. 2 мая 1998 года

Девушка падает, кажется, даже не успев понять, что с ней произошло, но Римус уже не видит этого, мгновением назад сраженный таким же заклятьем. Темнота забирает его, мучительно пытающегося сопротивляться неизбежному. Свободное падение в ничто прекращается довольно быстро, закончившись сильным ударом о влажную землю; стараясь удержать равновесие, мужчина механически взмахивает рукой, схватившись за каменную изгородь, мокрую от выпавшей росы. Оглядевшись, Люпин с удивлением узнает дом, который был уничтожен больше пятнадцати лет назад – почему его послесмертие имеет вид Годриковой впадины и коттеджа Поттеров, оборотню не известно. Сейчас его больше волнует, что произошло с Дорой… он слишком отчетливо видел всполох убивающего заклинания, пущенного в нее, чтобы лелеять надежду, что она осталась жива. 

Обернувшись, чтобы лишь мельком увидеть уходящую между деревьями тропу, он направляется в сторону дома, быстрым шагом пройдя в незапертую калитку. Из дверей коттеджа вылетела женщина и, сбежав по деревянным ступенькам, направилась к нему; ее длинные волосы цвета темной меди трепетали на ветру, словно стяг. 

\- Лили? – Завороженный ее появлением, Люпин на мгновение забыл обо всех своих нерадостных мыслях, сделав шаг навстречу, как раз для того, чтобы она смогла остановиться, упершись руками ему в грудь. 

\- Римус, что там происходит, ответь мне! – Молодая женщина смотрела на него снизу вверх и он видел темные круги под ее зелеными глазами. Она выглядела изможденной, что не совсем вписывалось в представление Лунатика о загробном мире. – Что с моим сыном?!

\- Хогвартс атакуют Пожиратели, Гарри тоже был там. - Отчитался он, привычный к краткому пересказу событий. - Последний раз я видел его довольно давно, но он не сражался. Он выполняет какое-то поручение Дамблдора, о котором мне неизвестно. 

\- О, Мерлин! – Женщина отступила от него на шаг, заламывая руки. – Северус говорил об этом… 

\- Он тоже здесь? – Люпин удивленно приподнял брови. – Не сказал бы, что я сильно расстроен. 

\- Нет. - Лили отмахнулась от него и обернулась на открывшуюся на крыльце дверь. – Он был жив, когда последний раз вспоминал обо мне. 

Сбивчивые речи подруги ясности происходящему не добавляли, но он тоже повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как к нему спешили через небольшую лужайку еще двое мужчин из его прошлого. 

\- Лунатик! 

Джеймс и Сириус, оба молодые, словно сошедшие со свадебной фотографии Поттеров, по очереди сжали его в крепких объятьях, но оборотень не чувствовал и десятой доли того восторга от встречи старых друзей, что была написана на их лицах. Он нервно оглянулся дом, заметив еще одну фигуру, шагнувшую со ступеней, и с удивлением узнал в ней молодого Питера, не решающегося подойти ближе. 

\- Мародеры снова вместе, - усмехнулся Блэк, проследив за взглядом мужчины. – Ты должен рассказать все, что успело случиться, пока я тут наслаждался смертью. - Он издал лающий смешок и повернулся к бледной Лили, стоявшей, словно немая тень. – Я ведь тысячу раз говорил тебе, что Гарри такой же, как и его отец! Он сможет за себя постоять. 

\- Если ты забыл, - Люпин и не знал, что Лили может быть такой злой, - то мой муж сейчас мертв! А то задание, которое дал ему Дамблдор – ничем не лучше, чем растянутое самоубийство!

\- Ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать. - Джеймс подошел к волшебнице и мягко обнял ее, притягивая к себе. – К тому же у него все же остался один защитник, ведь так?

Став невольным свидетелем этой семейной сцены, Римус рад был бы не видеть ее – слишком ужасна была мысль, которая настойчиво появлялась в его голове с того момента, как он увидел бегущую ему на встречу Лили. Не желая слушать продолжения перебранки, он обратился к Блэку.

\- Сириус. - Тот, как-то странно смотревший на обнимающихся Поттеров, взглянул на говорившего. – Здесь, кроме меня, сегодня… никто не появлялся? 

Блэк отрицательно покачал головой и, видя изменившееся лицо друга, добавил:

\- Прости, но я думаю, что она не придет.

Римус и сам понимал это, но правда, произнесенная вслух, оказалась слишком разрушительной. Мужчина бесшумно опустился на землю, закрывая лицо руками.

***

  
Лили сидела на полу, прижимаясь спиной к ногам мужа, запрокинув голову ему на колени. Ее глаза плотно закрыты, и вид она имеет полностью отсутствующий. Из сбивчивого рассказа Джеймса, Люпин уяснил, что мертвые могут видеть живых, когда те о них думают; о нем сейчас не думал никто: или тело еще не нашли, или искать больше не кому. Отгоняя эту мысль, оборотень также старался не думать о Тонкс: это причиняло дикую боль, словно внутри проворачивались сотни раскаленных ножей; он не смог ее защитить, знал, чем все закончится, но все равно позволил себе поверить, что ничего не случится, если он попробует жить нормальной жизнью. Его сын, маленькое беззащитное существо, родившееся месяц назад, никогда не увидит своих мать и отца, так же как и Гарри, сейчас брошенный всеми ими, оставленный один на один с задачей, с которой не справился сам директор Хогвартса. Лили рассказала ему о крестражах, о том, как он должен будет уничтожить Воландеморта или погибнуть сам – то, что она знала из мыслей Снейпа. Он сейчас очень хорошо понимал, что чувствует волшебница, мучительно пытавшаяся узнать хоть какие-то сведения об оставленном ребенке, которого ни один из них – четверых лучших друзей – не смог толком защитить или хотя бы помочь ему. 

Смотреть на Хвоста, замершего на первой ступеньке лестницы, было тошно – как Поттеры смогли простить его, оставалось загадкой для Люпина, в первую же очередь поинтересовавшегося у Сириуса, почему тот его до сих пор не перекусил напополам. Блэк заверил его, что пытался, и, если Лунатик поможет ему убедить Лили «не быть такой милой», они смогут вместе попробовать вновь. Хорошему же настроению анимага вообще ничто, кажется, не могло повредить: он был уверен в том, что его крестник как-нибудь выкрутится и все сложится наилучшим образом; таким Люпин не видел его со школы и сначала долго не мог взять в толк, что так радует старого друга. Но понаблюдав, как он почти бессознательно все время касается Джеймса, находясь поблизости, оборотень перестал удивляться. 

Тоску удавалось пока заглушить мыслями – Римус пытался понять, почему они все оказались именно здесь, а не где-то еще, и приняли облик того времени, когда они только закончили Хогвартс и были полны надежд, хотя времена тогда были еще темнее, чем сейчас. Вывод был неутешительный – это время и место стало точкой отсчета, откуда все это началось и продолжалось до сих пор, и все они: погибшие Поттеры, предатель-Петтигрю, осужденный Сириус и он, оборотень, который не смог всему этому помешать, - именно здесь совершили какую-то ошибку. Только если придерживаться этих мыслей, не хватало одного человека, на которого Лили сейчас надеялась всем сердцем.

Говорить о своей теории сейчас не хотелось совершенно, обстановка в гостиной, куда собрались все невольные обитатели дома, была угнетающей, казалось, ее можно было попробовать на вкус: она пахла гнилыми яблоками, которые лежали в саду за домом, упавшие с веток, чтобы разложиться в пожухлой траве. 


	5. 2 мая 1998 года

Кровь упругими толчками вытекала из открытой раны, оставленной загнутыми зубами змеи, выхватившей кусок мяса из ключицы. Надеяться, что проклятая тварь подавилась, не приходилось, но это было не так важно; вероятно, можно попытаться стянуть края укуса, но клыки уж наверняка были полны яда, и это только продлит мучения. 

Последний план Дамблдора оказался не таким уж совершенным и без его неустанного надзора пошел не по заданному руслу, но так или иначе его указания выполнены. Поттер с ужасом смотрел на флакон с воспоминаниями – через четверть часа он узнает много нового – и никак не хотел бросить взгляд на умирающего убийцу его любимого профессора. 

\- Взгляни… на… меня…

Глаза Лили – такие же ярко-зеленые и полные противоречивых чувств. Не такое уж и плохое зрелище, которое можно было увидеть перед смертью. Кровь уже не текла из раны, и вдох оказался последним. Успев подумать, что в Визжащей хижине до сих пор воняет псиной, Северус Снейп умер. 

Ощущения изменились: взамен запаху затхлости в заброшенном доме в легкие проникал прохладный воздух с ароматом падалищных яблок. Мужчина осмотрелся, пытаясь вспомнить, почему этот запах связан с какими-то тяжелыми воспоминаниями, и понял, что оказался напротив дома, к которому он так и не смог ни разу вернуться после того страшного дня. Годрикова впадина – неужели это именно то место, где он проведет остаток… всего? Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, бывший профессор зеледелья быстрым шагом направился к возвышающемуся особняку, даже не обернувшись. Входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Хвост; с нескрываемым ужасом посмотрев на замершего мужчину, он поспешно развернулся и исчез в доме. На несколько мгновений Северус довольно красочно представил себе, как вслед за Петтигрю появится Темный Лорд, но это было бы слишком нелепо - никто на крыльцо так и не вышел. Не медля больше, мужчина сам поднялся по ступеням и заглянул в прихожую, чувствуя, как холодеют руки – в прошлый раз зрелище, представшее перед ним, было не из приятных. Тишина в доме стояла какая-то странная; может быть, здесь все-таки никого не было, и Хвост ему лишь показался? 

\- Не ожидал так скоро увидеть тебя здесь. - Размышления прерывал знакомый голос, и из гостиной вышел Люпин, скрестив руки на груди. – Что произошло? 

\- Странно, что ты не пытаешься убить меня. - Наличие оборотня в этом доме особой радости не доставило. - Второй раз. - Снейп усмехнулся. - Здесь что – все, кто погибли во время битвы? Я познакомлюсь с племянницей Беллатрисы? 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что Дора мертва? – Люпин тут же вскинулся, растеряв все свое безразличие. 

\- Сестрица Блэка была очень расстроена, что ее племянница связалась с полукровкой. Надо полагать, что именно ее искала Лестрейндж среди защитников замка. А тебе хватило ума притащить ее с собой, чтобы… 

\- Северус! 

Снейп вздрогнул, оборвав речь на полуслове, и посмотрел на лестницу, по которой, пропуская по две ступеньки, слетела Лили. Остановившись перед ним, она, словно ища поддержки, вцепилась его руки, до боли сжав пальцы. 

\- Ответь мне, Гарри… 

\- Жив, - коротко кивнул мужчина. – Наверное, он уже знает, что от него хотел Дамблдор. Все идет по его плану, даже после смерти большинства участников. И я, - на мгновение бросив взгляд на молчащего оборотня, он осторожно высвободился из хватки Лили, взамен накрыв ее ладони своими, - рад тебя видеть. 

\- Идем, - встрял Люпин и кивнул на дверь гостиной. - Тебе придется рассказать, что там происходит. Только так у нас будет полная картина.

\- У вас? – скривился Снейп, пропуская перед собой волшебницу, и направился за ней следом. 

Ответ появился очень быстро: в комнате двое мужчин, которых колдун предпочел бы не видеть и дальше. Отвратительно молодой и довольный Блэк раскинулся на диване, положив голову на колени сидящему рядом с ним Поттеру и с нескрываемым отвращением следил за Хвостом, ходившим перед камином из стороны в сторону. Увидев вошедшего, оба изобразили по дружественной улыбке, причем Бродяга определенно перестарался, из-за чего его приветствие стало больше похоже на собачий оскал. 

\- Мародеры снова вместе, – без особого восторга констатировал Северус и под перекрестьем взглядов направился следом за Лили, опустившись в соседнее кресло. – Интересно, что в таком случае здесь делаю я? 

\- У меня есть интересная теория. - Люпин подошел к дивану и, спихнув на пол ноги Блэка, упал рядом с сидящими, вынудив Сириуса сесть ровно. – У тебя пропала с руки метка?

Северус машинально дотронулся до предплечья, приподняв рукав мантии, – на коже действительно не было уродливого следа принадлежности к слугам Темного Лорда. Более того, кисть изменилась, но, несомненно, принадлежала ему когда он был моложе лет на двадцать. Оглядевшись в поисках зеркала, чтобы увидеть, насколько сильные изменения претерпело лицо, он вздрогнул, когда узкая женская рука накрыла его запястье, чуть сжав. 

\- Потом, - тихо произнесла Лили, поднимая глаза. – Сейчас ты должен мне рассказать, что там происходит. Я – все мы – знаем то, что знаешь ты. Так что… 

\- Что?!

\- Мертвые могут слышать мысли тех, кто думает про них. 

\- Великолепно, - Снейп сбросил руку Лили и нервно повел плечами. – Весело было рассказывать им? 

\- Мы поговорим с тобой потом, - еще тише произнесла волшебница. – А сейчас скажи, что должен сделать Гарри?

Бывший профессор вскочил на ноги и прошелся за спинами сидящих на диване мужчин, чтобы не чувствовать направленные на него насмешливые взгляды. То минутное замешательство, которое он испытывал при виде Лили, сменилось гневом: ничего не изменилось, ничего никогда не изменится – она снова была не прочь поиздеваться, даже несмотря на то, что он старался сделать для ее сына.

\- Северус, - подал голос Поттер, чуть не свернувший шею, пытаясь следить за передвижениями Снейпа за его спиной. – Нет смысла сейчас выяснять отношения - куда важнее то, что происходит в Хогвартсе. 

\- Твой сын, столь же упертый и безмозглый, как и ты. Можешь гордиться. - Снейп резко развернулся и замер, живо напомнив Римусу рассерженную летучую мышь, с которой профессора обычно сравнивали студенты. – Он узнал то, что от него хотел Дамблдор, – то, как можно убить Темного Лорда.

Хвост при имени бывшего хозяина как-то затравленно пискнул и отступил на шаг, встретившись взглядом с Северусом. 

\- Семнадцать лет оберегаемый и взращенный с привитыми качествами, он будет прекрасной жертвой и примет смерть как должное ради всеобщего блага. 

\- И ты ничего не мог сделать, конечно же? – со злостью спросил Джеймс, поспешив к беззвучно заплакавшей Лили. Но она неожиданно оттолкнула мужчину, бросив на него взгляд, полный ярости.

\- Он один сделал для моего сына больше, чем все вы вместе взятые!

\- Поттер выполнит то, что нужно, - немного ободренный выпадом волшебницы, примиряюще произнес Снейп. – Так же, как сделали все мы. Ну, - он смерил насмешливым взглядом Блэка, - или попытались. 

\- Может быть, Гарри окажется с нами? – не отвечая на взгляд, предположил Сириус, обернувшись за поддержкой к Люпину. 

\- Бродяга, я не думаю, что мальчику место _здесь_ , - с нажимом произнес Люпин, взывая к здравому смыслу Блэка, но слова последнего уже произвели должный эффект; Лили приободрилась, кажется, еще сама не понимая, чего именно пожелала для своего сына.

\- Это было бы неплохо. - Джеймс обнял свою жену за плечи, готовый согласиться со всем, только чтобы она перестала горевать. 

И исчез. Следом за ним пропали Блэк, Люпин и Лили. 

\- Все-таки он нашел Воскрешающий камень, - задумчиво глядя на Петтигрю, произнес Снейп. 

***

  
Огромное зеркало занимало большую часть стены ванной комнаты, перед которым стоял задумчивый Северус. Получив у Хвоста информацию - ту, что он знал о здешних порядках, колдун отправился изучать расстановку комнат; ни одна из них не запиралась, давая доступ любому обитателю дома. Распахнутая дверь спальни Блэка не могла не привлечь к себе внимания, и Снейп с любопытством отметил, что комната мужчины, вероятнее всего, когда-то была его спальней в родовом поместье. Размеры прилегавшей к ней ванной были просто фантастические, и зеркало тоже там висело, притягивая взгляд. Видеть себя, столь сильно изменившегося, было странно, но не сказать, что это ему очень нравилось; бывший преподаватель Хогвартса слишком привык к своему облику и тому, как на него реагируют окружающие. Снова же ощущать себя чуть ли не учеником было слишком непривычно. Так и не придя к какому-то выводу, мужчина поднялся еще на один этаж; новая дверь - ее не было до появления последнего обитателя дома, сказал Петтигрю, - скрывала за собой спальню из его собственного дома, про который он предпочел не вспоминать. Разгладив и так идеально расправленное покрывало, он решил не возвращаться в гостиную, а обосновался на пороге дома, наблюдая за Питером, старавшимся вести себя непринужденно. 

\- Тебе не кажется это забавным, Хвост? – привыкший уже проводить время в его обществе в Паучьем тупике, мужчина говорил с ним, не ожидая ответа, скорее, думая вслух. – Даже сейчас, покопавшись в моих мыслях и зная все, он не захотел увидеть меня. Всего лишь одно неправильное действие, и уже ничто не сможет измениться, что бы ты ни делал. Ты ведь очень хорошо меня понимаешь? Только вот почему-то другим это сходит с рук, и их все по-прежнему любят. 

\- Не-е-ет! 

Нечеловеческий вопль заставил Снейпа вскочить, достав палочку; на лужайке перед домом стояла на коленях Лили и даже не пыталась подняться. Через мгновение рядом с ней появились остальные; Джеймс обнимал ее за плечи, пытаясь поднять на ноги, но она вырывалась, упав на четвереньки. 

\- Я хочу вернуться! – выкрикнула она, отталкивая Блэка. – Зачем он выбросил камень?! Я хочу обратно, к нему! 

Северус продолжил стоять на верхней ступеньке крыльца, наблюдая за рыдающей волшебницей, вырывающейся из рук собственного мужа.

\- Тебе нравится смотреть, как она плачет, Хвост? – тихо спросил он у подошедшего к нему Питера. Тот молча покачал головой, не в силах отвести взгляд от Лили и не видя, как Снейп скрестил на груди руки, пряча бледные кисти, словно обнимая себя в защитном жесте. Понимание медленно пришло, когда он, обернувшись к Петтигрю, увидел у него то же чувство, что было написано на лицах остальных мужчин, тщетно пытающихся успокоить плачущую волшебницу. 

\- Она единственная, кто не относился к тебе как к ничтожеству. Хвостик… - Презрение в голосе мужчины казалось осязаемым. 

\- Н-нет, Северус, ты ведь знаешь, что я…

\- Виноват в ее смерти больше, чем Темный Лорд? – Он лишь на мгновение отвел взгляд от рыдающей женщины и бестолково толкающихся вокруг нее мужчин и мельком посмотрел на дернувшегося Петтигрю. – Так же, как и я. А он? – Снейп кивнул, указывая на Блэка, обнимающего за плечи Лили. – Из-за своей надменности не заметивший простейшего, столь же виновен. И она это знает, так же как и знает, что, будь Поттер менее доверчивым идиотом, все бы сложилось не так. Только оборотень у нас святой. Хотя винит себя больше, чем все мы. – Усмехнулся мужчина и легко сбежал по лестнице.

\- Она для нас – нескончаемое чувство вины. Так ведь, Снейп?

Замерший на последней ступеньке Северус не обернулся на произнесенные слова, но Хвост знал, что его лицо исказила болезненная улыбка:

\- Мы же – персональный ад для нее.


End file.
